


Time

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 5Prompt: Time/MistakesGilbert reflects on the concept of time as his with Mathieu comes to an end.





	Time

Time. It's such an indescribable thing. It can pass as slowly, or as swiftly as it seems to please, almost as if it has a will of it's own.   
Some days could pass like years, and years like days. 

But for Gilbert, time couldn't move slow enough. It seemed like yesterday that he and Mathieu had received the news that Mathieu had a terminal cancer in his lungs, and consequently was given months to live. 

Only two months after the diagnosis Mathieu was lugging around an oxygen tank. But much to Gilbert's delight, nothing seemed to dampen the Canadian's mood. 

The memory seemed like yesterday and a century ago all at once. He knew the day would come when he'd find himself next to his boyfriends death bed holding his hand, but he never thought it would come so fast. 

Gently he rubbed Mathieu's pale knuckles with the pad of his thumb. Sparing a glance at Mattie's face. He had a breathing mask over his face desperately trying to fill his decayed lungs with air. Reaching up he stroked Matt's cheek. Slowly, thin eyelids opened to reveal faded violet eyes. 

"Gilbe-" the airy word was cut off by a coughing fit. 

"Shhhh, Birdie. It's alright. I'm here." He found himself choking back tears. "It's okay." He whispered.

"Gil. I-I don't think..." Mathieu didn't need to say more for Gilbert to understand what was going through the blonde's mind.

"I know." Gilbert sighed. 

"Tell me...please..." Mathieu rasped.

"Ich liebe dich, Mathieu." 

"Je t'aime..." Mathieu whispered whilst smiling. 

"No. No no no..." The Prussian began to sob clinging to the hospital gown covering Mathieu's thin frame. "Not mien Birdie..." 

He felt frail arms wrap around him. Reaching up he pulled Mathieu into a final embrace. He held the Canadian while keeping an ear on the blips produced by the heart monitor in the corner. He noted the steady decline in blips and looked up to view Mathieu's face. He was asleep again. Closing his eyes he buried his face in the crook of Mathieu's neck. 

Beep

Beep

Beep

...

Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut at the silence and began to sob into the now deceased frame of his lover. He could never remember crying so much in his life. In the end Ludwig had to come and take him back to his and Feliciano's house. 

To Gilbert, the once awesome world never looked so bleak and devoid of colour than with out Mathieu.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for your feels.   
> Find me at: ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
